Overlord Emperor
by ImJustARegularGuyDude
Summary: Instead of being a magic caster I made Suzuki Satoru roleplay as an undead warrior. Events will change, find out what those are.
1. Overlord Emperor

_'30 minutes to go huh?'_ Suzuki Satoru thought to himself.

Sitting in his throne located inside the Tomb of Nazarick, Satoru is currently savoring his last chance to play his favorite game: YGGDRASIL. Roleplaying as an undead warrior, he looked like a large towering man wearing armor made from bones.

 _'At least Herohero-san visited at the last hour. Although I would have liked it if he stayed with me until the end'_

Satoru thought bitterly.

 _'All of them left me. Every single one. But it can't be helped; they have their own families, their own love ones, their own jobs, their own lives.'_

 _As his resentful feelings start to rise again, he stopped himself._ It was hard but he did it.

 _'I don't want to leave this game with these feelings behind. I should remember it fondly. And besides, there are other games, perhaps we can meet there again. I hope so, I miss them so much.'_

He opened his eyes and looked at their individual banners, he tries to remember the memories of the adventures he had with each owner.

"Touch me"

Satoru remembers the first time they met.

"Shi-juuten Suzaku"

That one time they almost got wiped because he was in a hurry for the final exam he was about to officiate.

"Azuki Mochi"

He helped her decide on what kind of play style she was going to commit.

"Herohero"

He remembers when Herohero tanked a deadly spell so that they can win an event.

"Luci Fer"

The "golem incident"

"Ulbert, Peroroncino, Bukubuku chagama, Tabula Smaragdina, Takemikazuchi, Genjiro-"

He recited every single one of them, all 40 of them. As he says the name of the banner's owner a memory flashes in his mind. Some of them funny, some of them sad, some of them unpleasant. Nevertheless, he treasures all of them.

He looks at his UI.

 _'30 seconds to go. I'll sleep immediately after the shutdown, I hope my boss won't bitch at me again.'_

Suzuki Satoru closes his eyes. Any second now he will hear the final confirmation that YGGDRASIL is over. Any second now he will open his eyes, take off the VR engine, brush his teeth and go to bed. Any second now.

…

…

…

…

…

 _'This is taking longer than expected. Just relax. Your emotions are obscuring your sense of time. Just wait. It will come. Any second now.'_

"Mo...a-..ma?"

 _'Was that it? No that wasn't it'_

"M. ?"

 _'Any time now. Any time'_

"Momonga-sama?"

Suddenly, he feels something warm and soft hold his arm. Startled, he opens his eyes and jerks his whole body.

…

…

Looking at him with worried eyes is a...beautiful lady. Possibly one of the most beautiful ladies he has ever seen.

 _'Wait. That is Albedo isn't? What is she doing in my apartment?'_

He looks around.

 _'I'm still in YGGDRASIL huh?'_

He starts to close his eyes

 _'Wait a minute. What was that I felt earlier'_

He looks at Albedo

 _'Uwaa I can't believe how pretty she is. That Tabula sure knows how to create them'_

He notices something...odd about her.

 _'Her hands are clasped in front of her chest. There's no command that can do that'_

He notices something more

 _'She looks like she's breathing too. Heaving actually, like she's worried about something.'_

He remembers the sensation that startled him.

 _'But..'_

He doesn't understand what is going on.

 _'She can't...'_

He starts to panic

 _'It's not...'_

Just as sudden as the sensation that startled him, a new one arrived. Green light enveloped his whole body and...he became calm. As if the panic that settled in his heart was washed away by an unknown force.

"Momonga-sama? Is everything alright? I sensed something was wrong, but I don't know what it is. Please tell me so that I can assist you."

Every time she spoke she edged closer to Momonga, until finally the distance between them was all but a couple of inches. The proximity of Albedo allowed him to catch a whiff of a pleasantly fragrant smell

 _'Uwaa she smells soooo good.'_

 _sniff_

 _'Wait...smell?!'_

 _O_ nce again the panic that started to envelop his heart was suppressed by something and he became calm once more.

"Did you just touch me Albedo?"

Fear clouding her face, Albedo backs away and frantically bows in front of Momonga.

"I'm so sorry Momonga-sama, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just worried because I sensed something troubling you but when I called out to you, you didn't respond."

"No no, it is alright. Raise your head. I just need to do something."

Finally deciding to call the GM and ask what is happening, Momonga tried to bring up his console...but nothing happened. No matter how many times he tried he can't bring up his console. He can't see his mini map, he can't see the game time, he can't chat, he can't even see his HP and MP bar but most importantly...

"I can't access the GM call function."

Once again, Albedo lowers her head.

"I'm sorry Momonga-sama but I don't know what a GM call is. Please forgive me for being unable to do what you ask of me, if I can make up for my mistake somehow please let me know so I can right this wrong."

 _'I am talking to her! This is crazy! YGGDRASIL can't emulate facial expressions, and her voice. I can clearly hear emotions behind them. That was never implemented in YGGDRASIL.'_

Before his emotion regulator can begin to calm him, Momonga forced himself to calm down.

 _'This is weird. What is going on? Seriously? Did they add a whole new batch of upgrades instead of shutting down the game? Tactile sensation, additional voice capabilities, the ability to smell? What is this? Some kind of an elaborate joke? But there was no advance notice, and my console; it's gone. How am I supposed to log out now?'_

With all of the evidence pointing against the idea that all of what happened is just a result of a massive update of the game, Momonga can only think of one other explanation.

 _'This is all real'_

…

…

…

 _'Okay, okay calm down. I have to do something.'_

 _Momonga looked at the head butler and the 6 maids._

"Sebas"

"Yes, Momonga-sama." the gentleman butler immediately replied.

"Go outside Nazarick and search the surrounding area, search about 1 kilometer radius. Take CZ Delta and Solution Epsilon with you and be stealthy. CZ can help with the search and Solution can cast invisibility on all 3 of you."

"Yes, Momonga-sama. Your will shall be done."

All 3 of them said the exact same thing at the exact same time. He turned his attention to the remaining maids.

"Yuri, lead your sisters to the 9th floor and protect it from invaders."

"Understood Momonga-sama."

After Sebas and the Pleiades maids left the Throne Room, Momonga was left alone with Albedo. Eyeing her, Momonga suddenly feels guilt about what has he done to her.

 _She is in love with Momonga._

 _'Gggahhh I am possibly the worst guy ever. Maybe I can return her...previous...settings...'_

 _She is a slut._

 _'Or maybe just remove that part.'_

With the Sword of Ainz Ooal Gown, he tried to open Albedo's character settings. But...

 _'It won't open! Of course, if this is real life then of course I can't just change her personalityohmygodtheshameof..'_

"Momonga-sama? What about my orders?"

"Hmm? Ah yes. Contact Shaltear, Cocytus and Demiurge and meet me in the 6th floor's arena in an hour."

"I hear and obey Momonga-sama"

After Albedo left the Throne Room, Momonga was now alone in the Throne Room. He contemplated on what should he do next.

 _'Now that I'm in this mess, I should check a couple of things. I need to know if my skills still work in this world. Speaking of world, are we still in Helheim? Or maybe we were transported to a different world of YGGDRASIL. I need to check if I can get hurt when I get damaged. Most likely I can but it won't hurt to check, I guess if it will if that is the case. How about the Ariadne System? Does it still work? And how much of Nazarick functions? Does it mean that the decorative floor: Royal Suite is now a real place? How about the items? Do those work the same way? Am I stuck in this place? Can I go back?'_

Momonga closes his non-existent eyes and remember how his life have been so far. Endless reports piled up in my desk, a shitty boss, a shitty apartment, a shitty life if he is honest with himself. He doesn't have a girlfriend, friends, family or any meaningful relationships back home. YGGDRASIL was his sole joy in life. In YGGDRASIL he had fun, it was where he met his friends, but then they all left him. Now he is with their creations, and they are real.

 _'Do I want to go back?'_

Another thought came into his mind.

 _'Are all of Nazarick loyal to me? Albedo seems like she is loyal to me but maybe that's just because of her changed character settings. What about Sebas and the Pleiades maids? They followed my orders without question but maybe they are just following orders and not really loyal to me? I need to know, specially concerning the Guardians. If I am to confirm the Guardian's loyalty, I guess I should start with the one I created'_

[Message]

"Pandora's Actor, I'll be coming at the Treasure Room."

"Yes, mein creator."

A few moments after the skill ended, Momonga used the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport to the Treasure Room. In an instant the area around him changed, he is now standing near a enormous pile of gold coins. When he arrived, he found Pandora's Actor waiting for him. Seeing his creator, Pandora's Actor clicked his feet, saluted Momonga, flicked his coat and kneeled. All of his actions are over the top but natural, elegant even. It's as if this is how he usually is. For a few moments Momonga was stunned. He remembered that he created Pandora's Actor when he was in his chuni phase. Even though he still thinks Pandora's Actor looks cool, his demeanor reminds him of his chunibyou phase and it greatly embarrassed him.

 _'Why would his character settings manifest this way? I didn't put any of that, did I? The only thing that I remember that I put in his character settings is that he likes managing magic items so that he won't feel odd that he is alone in the treasury all the time. This is so humiliating. It's fortunate that I am the only one in here'_

"Ah...uhm Pandora's Actor. I..uhhh.."

(ahem) Despite not having any flesh, he cleared his throat in an attempt to get over his initial embarrassment.

"An unknown change has happened without anyone of us knowing and it left Nazarick in a possibly perilous position. I summoned you hear so that I can ask you a few questions. Did something strange happen here in the treasury? I know nobody can get here without the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown but I feel I need to ask just to be sure."

"If we are in a perilous position as you say my creator then it is very wise to be certain. As for your question, nothing out of ordinary happened as of late."

"Umu is that so?What is your earliest memory?"

"The very first time I opened my eyes I was already here, in the Treasure Room. From then on I worked hard in keeping and in cataloging every item that has passed my hands. Every moment of my existence has been a bliss. I thank thee, my creator, for bestowing upon me this greatest of gift."

This greatly shocked Momonga. As far as he can tell Pandora's Actor really liked his job. He liked it so much that it borders on the level of fetish. Yet again another unexpected result of his settings.

"Uhhh...I-is that so? That is good then. In behalf of all of Nazarick I thank you for your devotion. Now..."

It is time to ask the most important question and why he chose to call Pandora's Actor and talk to him alone.

"Pandora's Actor, you are my creation,correct-?"

That being said, he doesn't know how to ask his question.

"-You are loyal to me , is that correct?"

When the time came he decided to just ask it directly. He didn't know what he would have done if Pandora's Actor's reply differed from his expected answer. Thankfully Pandora's Actor replied-

"Absolutely my lord. Even if you ordered me to battle against the other Supreme Beings I would not hesitate at the least and give it my full effort."

"That is good."

Accomplishing his first task, he moves on to his next task.

"Stand Pandora's Actor, I will be going to the 6th floor arena and you will accompany me. I think it is time you meet your fellow Guardian's. Do you know them?"

Standing up straightly, Pandora's Actor answered him.

"I am only aware of the Guardian Overseer Albedo-sama as she is the highest entity in Nazarick besides the Supreme Beings of course."

"Is that so? Ah-"

Deciding that it would be faster if they teleported there immediately, Momonga reached into his inventory and retrieved a ring. Walking closer to his creation, he hands the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to Pandora's Actor.

"-it would be faster if we teleport there directly. Here, use this."

After receiving the ring, Pandora's Actor stepped back, bowed and excitedly proclaimed

"A Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown? I thank thee, my creator for deeming me worthy of such an important item."

Seeing his over the top actions and way of speaking, Momonga decided that it would be better for his state of mind if he would stop his exaggerated ways. He gripped Pandora's Actor by the shoulder and said

"Pandora's Actor as your creator, no as a MAN, please stop with the bowing and the weird way of speaking. Just act like a normal person, I beg of you."

"Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist"

"Is that german? Please stop that also, at least while I'm around."

He felt bad to ask these things of his creation. But what can he do? Speaking to him and seeing him put an unimaginable stress on his mind and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

"I understand, Momonga-sama."

"Come let us go and meet Aura and Mare."

* * *

 **UPDATE:**

For those few who already read this fanfic, I'm sorry I made a mistake.  
PA can't go anywhere without the Ring of AOG, so there.


	2. NPCs

Once again Momonga activated his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. In a moment he was warped through a dark tunnel until he reached the light at the end. It still unnerved him how teleportation worked in this new, and more importantly, real world. The first thing he noticed is that he is standing in a wide tunnel. He noticed also that instead of a hard floor, he is standing in a soft, grassy, earth floor. Noticing the arrival of his creation, Momonga turned around.

Before Pandora's Actor can do anything, Momonga preempted him

"Pandora's Actor you don't have to kneel. I need to talk to you before we meet your fellow guardians."

Seeing his creation obey his command, Momonga continued

"You know what kind of situation we are in. I don't know if your fellow guardians are still loyal to me. The unknown forces that sent us here may have change them. If they are indeed changed and does not recognize my authority anymore then..."

"I understand Momonga-sama. I know what you are trying to say even though how much it pains you. You love them because they are the creations of your fellow Supreme Beings. If they are changed then rest assured that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

This surprised Momonga, to be complete seen through. It made him uncomfortable.

"T-that's good. Lets go meet 2 of your fellow guardians."

With that Momonga turned around once more, faced the entrance and started walking. With every step he can feel the grass going through his bony armor and hitting his undead flesh. With that sensation a question floated in his mind? How is he able to feel? How can he see? Hear? Breath? Although he recognize the importance of these questions, he also knew that it is beyond his capacity to answer them.

Reaching the end of the passageway, the door automatically opened for him. Beyond the door is the arena where two guardians are stationed, waiting for intruders or in this case a Supreme Being.

The large oval amphitheater was modeled after the coliseum of the roman empire. Sitting in the audience seats are numerous golems. Some consisting of clay, some are made from stone and a few are combination of both. Instead of a roof the top of the arena is composed of a virtual sky; complete with changing night and day cycles.

Looking for the guardians of this place, Momonga turned his bony head left and right until something caught his eye.

Something jumped from the VIP lounge, flipped in the air and landed softly on the ground. It was a six story jump with no magic, just pure physical prowess.

Aura, one of the guardians of this floor, started running towards him. Momonga walked towards aura to meet her in the way. A few feet away from him, aura stopped running and slid towards him. Upon reaching him aura excitedly proclaimed

"Welcome Momonga-sama. Welcome to my floor."

Greeting him with a smile on her face, Momonga sensed that she greeted him intimately. This eased a burden on his mind but gave him a headache. He has no experience dealing with children.

"Pardon for the suddenness of my visit aura. Ah-where is your brother?"

Aura turned around and glared at the VIP lounge.

"Mare what are you doing?! You're making Momonga-sama wait"

"W-wait onee-chan. I-I'm on my way"

Momonga was shocked by sudden change in Aura's demeanor. Trying to placate her, Momonga said

"Now now aura. I'm sure mare has a good reason."

Unlike his sister, mare appeared at the door below the VIP lounge. Panicking and shaking a little bit, Mare casted [fly] and flew inches above the ground. Reaching his sister, Mare descended and greeted Momonga.

"W-welcome Momonga-sama'"

After Mare greeted Momonga, Aura stomped towards Mare and twisted one of his elf ears.

"What took you so long Mare? You were very rude to Momonga-sama, you know?!"

"Ow owowow onee-chan. I-I wasn't onee-chan. I took the stairs going down."

"Why didn't you just jump from the balcony like I did?!"

"I-it's impossible for me onee-chan. I-I'm a druid you know? A-and besides I just wanted to use the stairs b-because the Supreme Beings put it there, s-so they must intend for us to use it."

"See Aura, I never suspected Mare's loyalty. He just shows his loyalty in a different way than you do."

Seeing as Momonga accepted Mare's reason, Aura finally let go of Mare's ear.

 _'How can twins have this much of a difference in their personalities? Did Chagama-san created them this way, or was this another unexpected result of being transferred here?'_

"B-by the way Momonga-sama who is that fellow behind you?"

"Ah pardon the late introduction, this here is Pandora's Actor. He is my creation and he guards the Treasury of Nazarick. I figured this is a good time to introduce him to his fellow guardians."

Pandora's Actor put his right hand at his left chest and bowed. Seeing Pandora's Actor's response at Momonga's introduction gave him a headache. It wasn't as over the top as before but this is just-

 _'Ah! I should have warned him not to do those kind of actions. I hope the twins doesn't think he's a weirdo'_

Instead what he got is-

"N-no need to bow Pandora's Actor-sama. I am Aura Bella Fiora, guardian of the 6th floor."

"H-hello there Pandora's Actor-sama. I am Mare Bello Fiora"

Once again, Pandora's Actor bowed to the twins and replied-

"Ah-please address me the same way you address the other guardians, Aura-sama, Mare-sama. I hope that we can work well together."

"Ah! Ah uh please treat us the same way."

"O-oh—ah—uhm y-yeah please be kind to us."

It puzzled Momonga how the twins treated Pandora's Actor. Strictly speaking Pandora's Actor is an Area Guardian of the treasure room, and being Floor Guardians the twins outranked him. Instead they acted like he is their superior.

"Momonga-sama, may I ask why we are here?"

His reverie was interrupted by Pandora's Actor's question

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me Pandora's Actor. Aura, Mare the whole of Nazarick is in an unknown situation and because of this I wish to test a few things. I need you to set up a few things for me-"

…

…

…

Momonga aimed at the left most training dummy

[Darkness Slash]

Momonga slammed his sword at the ground, creating a black shock wave that slashed through the dummy

"Oooohhhhhh"

Ignoring the awestruck looks of the Guardians, Momonga continued on the next dummy.

[Negative Wave]

A black blast of negative energy came out of Momonga's sword and hit the dummy, blowing it to pieces.

"Whoooooaaaa..."

Once again he ignored the Guardians. He put back his sword into his inventory and gripped the Sword of Ainz Ooal Gown and pointed it at the 3rd dummy.

[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]

The red gem embedded into the broadsword glowed with red light, at the same moment fire engulfed the dummy. The fire swirled and rose and turned into a fire tornado. After rising into a few feet the fire tornado coalesced into a being of pure fire. The Primal Fire Elemental is a level 85 creature of fire that sometimes the Fire Giant Surt would summon. It belongs among the highest leveled elemental monsters.

"Wowww"

"S-so cooolll"

"As expected of my creator"

As the Guardians showered him with praise, Momonga faced them.

"Aura, do you want to fight it?"

Aura's face lit up with excitement, on the other hand Mare's cowed with fear.

"Oh! I-I forget t-there's something I have to do."

Before he can go anywhere, Aura picked Mare by the scruff of his neck.

"Come on Mare, we're fighting that thing."

"No onee-chan let me goooooo..."

While Aura and Mare are getting ready to fight, Momonga walked towards his creation.

"Pandora's Actor, what do you think of the twins?"

"It seems they are completely loyal to you Momonga-sama."

"I think so too."

In his mind, he can feel a connection with his summon. He gave the command to his summon to attack the twins.

"Begin"

It did not take long for Aura and Mare to defeat the Primal Fire Elemental, and Momonga did not expect it to. After all, the twins are both level 100 and the summon a mearly 85 summon. Nonetheless he was pleased with the fight.

When Aura and Mare returned to where Momonga and Pandora's Actor is, he noticed that the heat of the summon made the twins sweat a little bit. Wiping the sweat off her forehead Aura commented

"That was a good exercise. As expected of a summon of Momonga-sama, it is stronger than usual."

"That was a very exciting fight and the both of you performed really well."

"Thank you for your praise Momonga-sama."

The twins as if they have practiced it, said the same thing at the same time. Reaching into his inventory, he retrieve 2 glasses of Cup of Eternal Refreshment and gave both of the twins each. He once again reached into his inventory and this time he brought out Unlimited Kettle and poured water for the twins into their cup.

"Ah thank you Momonga-sama!"

"I-it's very generous of you Momonga-sama to personally pour both of us a cup."

Taking big gulps of water, Aura downed her portion while Mare took small gulps. Even the way they drink, their personalities show.

Satisfied, the twins looked up to Momonga with refreshed smiles. After retrieving his items and depositing once again in his item box Aura remarked

"I thought Momonga-sama would be more frightening."

"Is that so? You think I should be scarier?"

"W-well I think this is better, but we won't object if you want to be."

"I think so too, Momonga-sama"

"Is that so? Very well."

"Momonga-sama, please be gentle to the others too."

Looking into Aura's eyes, he was caught off guard by the genuineness of her request. Instead of replying he just patted Aura's head.

"Eheheheh"

Suddenly an oval of darkness appeared out of nowhere and from it came out a girl, a child really, wearing a black evening dress. Making eye contact with Momonga, the girl smiled at him.

"Ah Momonga-sama, my beloved."

Running towards him and hugging him (tackling him really), Momonga's emotion regulator kicked instantly. He has never been hugged by a girl before, certainly not as beautiful as her.

"Shaltear, your stinking up Momonga-sama with your undead smell."

"O-onee-chan that's very rude to Momonga-sama you know. He's an undead after all."

"Mare don't compare Momonga-sama with the likes of her. How about this then? Shaltear your stinking up Momonga-sama with your rotting flesh."

Shaltear let go of Momonga and her face twisted with annoyance until she noticed Pandora's Actor.

"Oya? Who is this person?"

"Ah that's right. Shaltear this is Pandora's Actor, he is my creation and the Guardian of the Treasure Room."

Hearing Momonga's answer, Shaltear gripped the hems of her dress and curtsied.

"Ah It's a pleasure to finally meet your person Pandora's Actor-sama. I am Shaltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the first 3 floors of the Tomb of Nazarick."

Answering her with his own bow, Pandora's Actor responded with

"Well met Shaltear-sama. Please address me the same way you address our fellow Guardians."

"Ara? Then please address me the same way. Oh please excuse the manners of Aura over there, she is but a child you see."

"What are you talking about you fake b-"

Before Aura can finish her sentence, a someone interrupted her

"ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING AGAIN? INFRONT OF OUR MASTER NO LESS."

A blue insectoid creature walked towards them.

"Ah Cocytus. Welcome."

Momonga gestured towards Pandora's Actor

"This is Pandora's Actor, he is my creation and the Guardian of the Treasure Room. I brought him here, I figured it is about time he met his fellow Guardians. Please treat him the same way you treat your other fellow guardians."

After hearing Momonga's introduction of his creation, Cocytus (somehow) stood straighter and slammed his closed fist right arm with the palms facing towards him.

 _'What was that? I know he was created with the word "warrior" in mind. Was that a warriors salute?'_

"I AM COCYTUS GUARDIAN OF THE 5TH FLOOR OF NAZARICK. IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU PANDORA'S ACTOR"

Pandora's Actor returned Cocytus' salute. In his version however he started by clicking his boots together.

"Likewise Cocytus-san. I hope we can work well together."

"Pardon me my Guardians. I need to contact Sebas."

Momonga faced away and walked a few feet away from the Guardians and contacted Sebas

[Message]

"Sebas?"

"Yes Momonga-sama."

Despite the fact that Momonga can't see Sebas, he is sure that Sebas is standing in attention right now.

"Have you searched the entire 1km perimeter around Nazarick?

"Yes Momonga-sama."

"And?"

"... There's a possibility that we are in trouble"

"... I see. Very well, come to the 6th floor arena and bring the Pleiades and the regular maids with you. I'll leave it to you to contact them."

"Understood Momonga-sama."

Facing again the Guardians, he discovered that Albedo and Demiurge has arrived and currently talking with Pandora's Actor. Walking towards them he caught the end of their conversation.

"... you are too kind Demiurge-san."

Seeing him finished talking with Sebas, Albedo said with authority

"Everyone, assemble and offer our loyalties to the Supreme Ruler."

…

…

…

…

…

"Guardian Overseer Albedo, comes to see the Master. We will obey your every command, and give our lives to you. We will conquer heaven and hell if you so desired."

 _'What the hell?'_

 _'I don't know what to do.'_

 _'I've never been revered like this before. I've never been in charge of someone before.'_

 _'I'm just a salary man for crying out loud.'_

 _'Ahhhh I don't know what to say to them.'_

 _'They offer their lives to me? What the hell is that?'_

 _'Oh no I've taken too long to respond.'_

"I-"

"Momonga-sama, I understand your hesitation. Compared to you we are but tiny pebbles, being thrown about by the waves of your brilliance."

All of a sudden the tone of Albedo's voice changed.

"Even so, all of Nazarick will go all out, even if it means destroying ourselves. For us, nothing is more important than pleasing the 41 Supreme Creators of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"This we swear!"

As if they practiced it, all of them said the same thing after Albedo. Faced with their total loyalty, Momonga's heart was moved. In order to at reciprocate their loyalty, Momonga imagined his version of leadership.

"Raise your heads my Guardians."

After raising their heads, Momonga activated one of his skills [Commander's Aura], stretched his hands towards them and in his best leader voice said

"Magnificent my guardians. I acknowledge and accept your loyalties. There might be some things that you cannot understand, but I am sure that you will do your absolute best and fulfill your duties without fail."

Looking at the Guardians and seeing smiling faces at least he knew that he didn't let them down. Putting down his hands and turning of his skill, he continued

"Nazarick is in an unknown and possibly dangerous situation. I have sent Sebas to scout outside and he is about to report his findings. Before he arrives, I want to ask all of you if something strange happen to your floor or has caught your attention?"

"There was no strange incidents in the throne room."

"The 7th floor did not have any incidents."

"6th floor also."

"T-that's correct. Onee-chan is right."

"THE 5th FLOOR IS THE SAME."

"The 1st 3 floors are the same."

"- Momonga-sama I want to investigate the 4th and 8th floors as soon as possible."

"Alright Albedo, I'll leave that to you."

Seeing that Sebas and the Pleiades have arrived, he waited after they knelt before they addressed them.

"Yuri Alpha, have you noticed anything different in the 9th floor?"

"No Momonga-sama."

"Hmmm, Sebas? What is it that you found out about our surroundings?"

…

…

…

"I see. Good work Sebas."

 _'Were we transported to Midgard somehow? I can't tell because I have no mini map access. '_

Momonga became silent for a minute, if all of Nazarick became sentient and can feel and be hurt then what he has to do next gave him pause. Before they were just decorations, added perks by conquering the tomb. But he has no choice, this has to be done.

 _'I guess it is time.'_

"Celeste, Beatrix, Soliana, Yuri Alpha and Lupusregina Beta. Come forward please."

Being suddenly called by name by the greatest Supreme Being, the 5 maids nervously stood up, came infront of the Guardians and knelt down again.

"The whole of Nazarick is in an unknown state. We are in an unknown place. We might not be in YGGDRASIL anymore."

Everyone who heard this gasped in surprise

"Therefore I came here to test a few things. I tested if my skills still worked, if magic still worked and they all did. However I need to test another thing as the Supreme Leader of Nazarick."

Stopping for a beat, he addressed Lupusregina

"Lupusregina Beta you can cast [Revive] right?"

It all became clear right then.

"Yes Momonga-sama, it is the highest magic I know."

" Celeste, Beatrix, Soliana; you are uniquely qualified for this test. Since you are level 1 Homunculi, resurrecting you will be easy- if it still works the same way. And since you are-"

"It is alright Momonga-sama, we understand. We accept the honor of being able to be of use to you."

Here it is, the time has come. He took a few seconds to observe the maids in front of him.

 _'They are not even scared. They are willing to die for this test. They are willing to die for me.'_

Momonga walked towards the Homunculi maids, knelt in front of them and hugged them.

"Thank you. I will always remember this sacrifice."

All 3 maids started crying. To be able to serve the Supreme Leader of Nazarick is the greatest joy. But to be personally thanked by him, their emotions just burst out of them.

"I'll give you a few seconds to get ready. Yuri come here-"

Momonga took out a wand out of his inventory and gave it yo Yuri

"Use this on Celeste. Lupusregina use [Revive] on Beatrix. While I will use the resurrection function of the guild on Soliana."

"Are you girls ready?"

"""Yes, Momonga-sama"""

"Alright. Once again, thank you."

"For the tomb of Nazarick!"

"For Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"For Momonga-sama!"

With that, Momonga use his sword to behead all 3 maids at the same time. Instead of their bloods gushing out of their necks, what came out instead is a semi transparent liquid.

"Yuri, Lupusregina do it."

While the 2 Pleiades maids did tried to resurrect the 2 homunculi maids, he took out the required YGGDRASIL coins to use the resurrect function of the guild.

"Ressurect Soliana"

The coins melted out of Momonga's hands and combined with Soliana's body. Meanwhile above Celeste and Beatrix's body was a glowing white cross. Then their bodies glowed and the next moment their heads are attached to their necks once more. Slowly, all 3 maids got up and touched their necks as if to confirm that yes, they are alive.

"Are you alright? Do you feel the same?"

"Yes, Momonga-sama"

"I feel fine Momonga-sama"

"Yes, I feel the same Momonga-sama"

"Alright, once again. Thank you for your sacrifice. I'll think up of an appropriate reward for you, or if you have any request just come to me and I will see to it."

"No no, Momonga-sama. It is alright. To serve you is reward enough."

Momonga looked at Celeste.

 _'So their work is their pleasure huh?'_

"Is that so? Be that as it may, it is a ruler's duty to reward his subjects. You don't have to say it right now if you don't have any idea. Think it over first. Guardians, come to my office after this. Come one at a time, the twins can come at the same time. I need to ask you a few questions. You can decide the order by yourselves."

With that, Momonga teleported out of the arena and in his bedroom.

 _'I wonder if I can be a good leader to them?'_

…

…

…

…

…

Even after Momonga left, the Guardians and all the maids kept their heads down. The pressure of the master still lingered. A few moments passed and Albedo stood up. Seeing the Guardian Overseer stand up, one by one all of them followed suit.

The regular maids rushed to their co-workers who was lucky enough to gain the favor of their master. Some expressed congratulations, some expressed jealousy and some asked what they would ask from their master. After a few moments, a voice rang out

"Now now ladies. I think it is time to go back to our duties."

A maid with dog for a head looked at the Guardians and bowed

"Albedo-sama, Guardians-sama, please excuse us. We have to go back to our chores."

"It is alright Pestonya, you can leave."

Bowing once again, all of the maids left the arena.

"Hmm, I'm kind of jealous of those 3. I wished Momonga-sama picked me." with puffed up cheeks, Shaltear complained

"Now now Shaltear. Didn't you hear Momonga-sama's explanation? It would cost more if he were to resurrect you."

"tsk tsk tsk Shaltear use your head from time to time. Or is your brain like your boobs? Fake."

As if she was physically hurt by something Shaltear flinched

"I get it I get it okay? You don't have to double team me, Demiurge, Aura"

"This bitch, I can't believe her."

In contrast to Demiurge and Aura's playful scolding, Albedo's was full of hostility.

"Ah!? To serve one's master is the greatest joy you know? Maybe your brain dried up, you ugly faced gorilla!"

Seeing those 2 start again, the other guardians just shook their heads in exasperation. Everyone except Pandora's Actor.

"Really? This again? Aura, women problems can be resolve by women. I'll leave it to you."

"Demiurge, don't leave this on me."

"Don't worry Aura, I'll help you in this matter"

"Thanks Pandora's Actor. I'm sorry this two is acting this way. This is typical for them you see."

"Ah is that so? How wonderful it is to see."

"Ah? eh. Eheheh. You will get tired of it soon I'm sure."

…

…

…

…

…

"Overseer-sama? Are you done with your fighting? We have yet to decide the order to go to Momonga-sama's office."

"Ah pardon me Demiurge. You are right, can we postpone this Shaltear?"

"It's fine with me. It is duty after all.

"How should we decide the order thought? Ah yes Pandora's Actor, you have an idea?"

"Yes Albedo. I learned it from the Supreme Beings themselves. It seems they use this method sometimes. It is called "Jankenpon". Here are the rules."

…

…

…

"Hmm it is deceitfully simple. The small number of choices gives it a higher degree of complexity. As expected of the Supreme Beings."

"To understand it to that degree. As expected of Demiurge, to understand it completely, you truly are the most intelligent Guardian. Now is everybody ready? .pon."

* * *

*knock knock*

"Come sit down. I won't start until you sit down."

"Now let's start. First, tell me about your day yesterday."

*knock knock*

"Alright. This time tell me what is your first memory."

*knock knock*

"Have you ever talk to other servants of Nazarick? Other than your fellow Guardians that is."

*knock knock*

"What do you do when no one of us is around?"

*knock knock*

"Is there something would you like to tell me? Or anything to ask me? Anything at all. Please speak your mind freely."

*knock knock*

"Alright, thank you for answering my questions. Please don't tell your fellow Guardians what I asked you here, I don't want to color their answers. Send the next one in."

* * *

 _'Hmmm. Let's see'_

 _'As far as I can tell, most of them remembers the last time their settings was changed. Unless the change was minimal then it doesn't reset their memories. The biggest example is Albedo and Demiurge. Because of the "settings maniac" Tabula and the "evil chuni" Ulbert, they changed Albedo's and Demiurge's settings so many times...'_

 _'It seems they go about their daily lives when none of us are around. Mare likes to read books, Cocytus trains his swordsmanship, Aura plays with her pets...'_

 _'It seems, the Guardians also remember things we talked about while we're here at the guild. Chagama-san's work, Peropero's "interests"..'_

 _'This is giving me a headache. I need some fresh air.'_

* * *

[Message]

"Sebas meet me at the entrance of Nazarick."

Momonga teleported to the Central Shine. When he got there instead of the usual low level undead that guarded this place, what greeted him are the Demons of Sin and their leader.

"Demiurge?"

Hearing his name and finding out who said it, he and his demons knelt

"Yes, Momonga-sama?"

"What are you doing here? And you even brought your Demons of Sin."

"Ah yes forgive my lord. I figured that since we are in this unknown situation I would strengthen the defense of Nazarick by placing my demons here."

"Is that so? Did you tell this plan of yours to Shaltear? This is her floor after all."

"Yes Momonga-sama I have informed her."

"Alright, good work then."

"You are too kind, my lord. By the way Momonga-sama, may I ask why are you here all alone and without your guards?"

"I just want to see, where are we. Sebas will accompany me outside. Have you seen him?"

"Yes Momonga-sama, he just got here. He's waiting for you just outside. Pardon my impudence but I feel that, even though Sebas is a very capable warrior, he might not be enough if you are attacked outside. We must be careful after all."

"Hmmm. I do see your point. Very well, if it can't be helped but I will only allow one more person to accompany me."

"I am grateful you would grant my willful request."

Momonga passed the kneeling Demiurge and his demons. Raising his head, Demiurge followed after. After arriving at the entrance, Momonga saw Sebas waiting for him.

"Ah there you are Sebas. Let us go. Demiurge will accompany us."

Seeing no reaction from Sebas, Momonga continued walking and left the shrine, climb up some stairs and...what greeted him was a scene he could only see online and not in reality.

Green grass as far as the eye can see. Looking up he saw a clear sky, he was used to seeing a thick smoke covering the sky. There are no barren wastelands. The air here is so fresh and clean. The atmosphere has not been contaminated. People here can breath just fine without the help of artificial lungs.

 _'I wish Blue Planet-san could see this. In this world, the planet really is blue.'_

Wanting to savor the air around him, Momonga reached into the air and accessed his inventory. He took out a necklace in the shape of a bird's wings.

"Flight"

Activating the power within the necklace, Momonga started to fly. He slowly floated into the sky in a accelerating manner. Demiurge and Sebas hurriedly tried to chase after him after releasing their second forms, Momonga paid them no mind. After reaching several hundred meters, Momonga stopped his ascend. What he saw left him speechless.

I've never seen the stars and moon so clear. It looks like he can grab them, if he just reached out his hand. Even the ground looks good in this vantage point.

Looking behind him, he saw a creature with a frog-like face and has a wet looking, black wings. Beside him is a creature with a shining reptilian face. On his back are a pair of scaly white wings. The scales on his wings looked like an expensive gem giving him a glowing look. These are Demiurge and Sebas's transformed forms.

"What a beautiful scenery eh? I wish I could show this to Blue Planet-san. The sky is shining like a jewelry box."

"Perhaps this world was created like a jewel so that Momonga-sama can take it."

"Take it eh? Even though there might be creatures here that are over level 100? No, it would be foolish to rush into that. Although, conquering the world is a very interesting and fun idea."

Turning his back against the 2 Guardians, Momonga relished the scene in front of him. Demiurge and Sebas shared a look, one if Momonga ever saw, the conversation would not have ended where they left it.

 _'I wonder if there are other YGGDRASIL players here. No one answered my [Message All] though. Maybe they are really far away? What if they were transferred here by themselves? That would be sad, I was lucky I was transported here with Nazarick. I would like to help them, but what if they are hostile towards the guild? But back then we were just playing a game, but this is real life now._ In any case I need to protect the NPCs first.'

"Demiurge, I feel the tomb needs more protection against prying eyes. Do you have any idea?"

"I know Nazarick has anti-scrying magic defenses. Hmmm, I think covering it up with dirt should be sufficient. But if the locals of this world is familiar with this place then they would find it suspicious that there is a mound here all of a sudden. We could try deploying scouts with invisibility to warn us of any incoming creatures but we just don't have enough NPCs with the ability to be invisible to cover miles of the flat plains. In the end, it is up to you my lord."

"I like your first suggestion. We'll go with that one. I think Mare is the best choice to do the job. Also send all the undead and golem NPCs. This is top priority."

"Your will be done, Momonga-sama."

Noticing the rising sun, another thing that was impossible to see in his old world, Momonga stayed and watched the sun rise for a few minutes.

"Here comes a new day."

* * *

On a certain hill over looking a certain village. A man with a scar on his face put a finger on his ear

[Message]

"Capt Belius, report."

"Yes, Nigun-sama. We are on position and are ready to attack at any time."

"Good, start the attack."

Next Chapter: Slaughter at Carne Village

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for the kind reviews.  
I hope you liked this chapter.  
if not, and you think I suck theocracy balls then you can say that too. (please don't :|)  
**


	3. Carne Village Slaughter

**Trigger Warning:**  
I think i need to put it here because there is some part where Belius would do Belius stuff soooo... yeah.

Just covering my bases i guess.

There is an update to clarify things at the end. -This is for the people who already read this chapter and added this story to their alert list thing.

* * *

Watching the sun rise, Momonga thought about a couple of things.

 _'I've been in this world for about maybe 6-7 hours at the least but I don't feel tired at all.'_

 _'I'm not even sleepy or hungry or anything.'_

He looked at his undead hand

 _'I'm not even freaking out about my undead body. I mean, sure I'm used to it because it has been my avatar for so long but I can still feel...'_

He looked back at the first sensation that he felt.

'…Albedo's touch. She sure felt nice; her nice soft arms, her hands. And her smell...'

Momonga breathed deeply, as if by doing so will help him remember the memory he was trying to recall

 _'...she smelled so good.'_

Being lost in his reverie, Momonga pictured how he first saw Albedo.

 _'Her beautiful face full of worry, her soft looking, ample breast heaving up and down, up and down,upanddownupanddownupanddown...'_

Until he was forcefully calmed down by his emotion suppressor.

 _'Damn it. Is this another effect of having an undead body? Every time I get a strong emotion it kicks in and I am forcefully calmed down.'_

Sensing the displeasure of their master, Sebas and Demiurge tentatively called out to Momonga.

"Momonga-sama?"

"My lord?"

Hearing the concern in the voices of his companion, Momonga addressed them

"Ah forgive me. I was thinking about a few things."

 _'I guess I can think about a few situations this could work for me. It can at least make me calm so that I won't make emotional decisions. But even so, even positive emotions get forcefully shut down?'_

"Come on you two, let's go back. We have more work to do."

""Yes Momonga-sama""

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _somewhere near the Great Forest of Tob_

A platoon of soldiers, with grim faces, rode across the plains wearing matching swords and a full set of armor that has some sort of emblem on it.

Leading and guiding them was a heavily muscled, dark skinned man with sharp features. Looking ahead, he saw rising smoke in the distance. As if on cue, the man reined heavily on his horse. The embers of anger that was lit up deep in his heart was slowly turning into a raging bonfire of rage fueled by the seemingly indiscriminate slaughter of his countrymen.

 _'Another small village burned down. We were late yet again.'_

Upon arriving at the small village, the fire in his heart grew a little bit stronger. The houses just finished burning and the fires has only recently died down. The dead bodies of the villagers lay on the middle of the village in a puddle of their own blood. The elderly, women and even children were not spared. Some of them has got an arrow sticking out of their bodies, others were stabbed with a sword and others got their throats slit.

Just like before he ordered his men to search for survivors and just like before they did not found many. This time they only found 5 men, the most they found alive so far. When questioned, the villagers' description of the attacking men were the same as the last couple of small villages. At daybreak a platoon of well-armed soldiers suddenly attacked, hunted down the rest of the villagers, killed some of them, burned their houses down and finally left just as briefly. Upon further questioning of why they were let go, they did not have an answer. Just like the other "survivors".

Looking at it objectively, none of the burned down villages has any significant value to the kingdom overall. They did not produce any exclusive agricultural products, they did not have exclusive specialized schools like the one he trained his swordsmanship, they are not even an important rest stop like the one between Re-Boulorel and Re-Ulovale. Speaking bluntly, they are a tiny, insignificant village trudging along their daily lives unable to differentiate the next day to the last with anything noteworthy. The exact same village that he grew up in.

"Vice-Chief, grab a few men and guide the survivors back to E-Rantel."

"Chief Gazef"

Sensing something in his second-in-command's voice, Gazef turned to look at him.

Eric Aldmin, his vice-chief, a well-built young man that has incredible talent in swordsmanship. Gazef sometimes trains with him and, although not yet at his level, his skill in handling the sword gets better everyday.

"The King's orders were to hunt down the group attacking the villages near the kingdom. However, even though the enemy is just some Baharuth knights, only 50 soldiers were dispatched in this mission. Not only that, but the equipment given to us is clearly lacking."

Suddenly, his face and his voice became grim.

"The nobles are behind this aren't they? Even among the King's inner circle there are many who believe that if you were to perish, they would gain some power against the King."

 _'Not only skilled in the ways of the sword, but also intelligent huh? He can probably surpass me if he can find someone to mentor him.'_

"What a selfish lot."

"Enough. I know that much. This is probably a trap."

"If you agree then instead of splitting our forces here we should all regroup at E-Rantel. Even if we sacrifice a few villages in the process, that is small price to pay if we can save you; our most powerful swordsman."

 _'I know. Objectively he has a valid point. But...'_

"I am a commoner. I believe you are too. To live in a village, especially in a frontier village like this one, is to live closely with death. Incidents like monster attacks are very common. If someone happens to have a bad harvest, it is very likely someone will die of hunger. If someone happens to have an accident and broke a bone there's a good chance you will die. I even heard of a village that was wiped out because there was an outbreak of a disease that was very curable but since they were so far away and there was no one who can use healing magic they all died."

"That's true."

"Did you ever had the hope that some kind and powerful nobles or adventurers would come and save you? Move to a better, bigger village? Have a better quality of life?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, but no one ever came."

"That's right..."

He looked his vice-chief in the eyes

"...then let us be the heroes we hoped for. Let us show these people, our countrymen, who put their lives on the line knowing full well the risks. Let us show them the heroes we've all dreamed of."

"...very well. At least take our best fighters with you."

 _'Heroes huh? In truth, I have other purpose. I have to avenge my countrymen from these murdering sons of dogs.'_

He can feel heat coming from his chest all the way up to his ears. His flames of justice has been lit and it needs to be stoked.

"The next village would be..."

He fished a map out of his pocket and looked for the next village

"...Carne Village huh? I hope we can get there on time this time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After landing just outside, but just before entering the Shrine, Momonga stopped and looked at Demiurge.

"Demiurge, we need to raise the defense level of Nazarick from level 3 to level 2. We also need to add 3 more [Message] hot spots in each floor. Contact Albedo and ask for her help in planning out the hot spots. I'll leave it up to you two to inform the other Floor Guardians..."

Thinking of something else, Momonga added

"...but the twins. I'll inform Mare of the plan to hide Nazarick and I need Aura for something else. Can you think of something else or something to add?"

Demiurged thought for a moment

"I have nothing to add Momonga-sama. But if I think of something else then I hope I can trouble you to listen to it."

"I'm sure you can. You're the most intelligent being in Nazarick after all."

Demiurge bowed and said

"You honor me with your praise Momonga-sama. Then, by your leave, I will carry out your will."

[Message]

"Aura, come to my office. Bring your brother along with you. I have a mission for the both of you."

 _Momonga's office_

"Yohoo Momonga-sama, we are here."

"O-onee-chan, that's too disrespectful to Momonga-sama."

Forcefully opening the door, Aura entered flashily with a 'V' with her hand.

"That's alright Mare, it is fine. I like seeing the two of you full of energy. It makes me smile."

"Eheheh. See Mare? Momonga-sama said it is fine."

"I-is that so Momonga-sama? Alright then."

Seeing the timid boy smile gave Momonga a warm feeling.

"Alright you two, like I said, I have a mission for you..."

Suddenly the twins stood straight. Their cheery, smiling faces became serious. All of their attention is solely focused on Momonga and nothing else. Seeing the abrupt change in their behavior gave Momonga pause.

"...Right. Uhm _ahem_ Mare, we need to hide Nazarick from potential enemies. Therefore Demiurge and I had a plan to hide Nazarick. You will cover Nazarick with dirt from the surrounding area, this is top priority, you can use anything you see fit. Make sure to make other hills to camouflage Nazarick and to even out the land so that it won't be too obvious that someone moved a lot of dirt."

"Y-yes Momonga-sama."

Momonga took out a blank map out of his drawer.

"Aura, we need to know where we are. I have summoned 3 teams of Eight-legged Spiderblade Assassins to help you with your task. They are yours to command. We need to map out the 3km radius around Nazarick. If you encounter any sentient creatures or settlements of any creatures do not, I repeat DO NOT engage them. Observe them and report back to me. Report to me in a 1 hour interval or if you find any settlement. Aura, you're the best ranger in Nazarick so I will leave it up to you."

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

"There will be 3 additional [Message] hot spots. Demiurge or Albedo will tell you where they are. You may leave."

After bowing the twins left for their respective missions.

"Sebas, thank you for accompanying me."

"It is my pleasure Momonga-sama. It is a butler's job to be there for his master."

"Is that so? Nevertheless, it is a master's job to acknowledge his servants hard work. So once again, thank you Sebas."

"You honor me Momonga-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _on a hill overlooking Carne Village_

"Vice-captain, ETA of the target?"

"The target will be arriving in approximately 1 hour."

"Good, next phase of the plan."

[Message]

"Capt. Belius, status report."

"Yes Nigun-sama. We have succesfully gathered the people of the village, there were a few who managed to escape but my men are preparing to hunt them down now."

"No need, execute all of them. The target is about to arrive, you need to leave before that. Exit through the back of the village. You will need to go around the village and avoid all main roads. Use location E, wait for instructions."

Nigun Grid Luin inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. With the success of his task within his grasp, the captain of the Sunlight scripture felt the tension slowly ebb away.

 _'Finally the time has come. After four missed opportunities, the time to fulfill our mission is here.'_

The Sunlight Scripture excels in extermination, but the given mission this time was "to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the Kingdom's strongest warrior". This kind of top level mission was usually carried out by the Windflower Scripture or by the Black Scripture but they are busy with their own top level mission so they were the one given the orders.

Thanks to the greedy Nobility Faction, they were able to this mission much easier. If Gazef were to carry all of the Kingdom's 5 treasures, Nigun doubted anyone could defeat him in combat. The Nobility Faction made sure to weaken him to the point of negligence.

Nigun smiled, Gazef was going to be a great loss to humanity. He could've stood at the top, if only he had the right "mindset". In time, both the Kingdom of Re-Estize and the Baharuth Empire will have to follow the Slane Theocracy's principle "Humanity at the top". In a world full of monsters with sharp claws, pointed teeth, unbelievable strength and other abilities, the soft and weaponless humanity is seen only as food. Therefore, it is paramount to humanity's survival the need to be ruthless, cunning and most of all united. Unfortunately there are some who does not see it that way. Gazef Stronoff is one example, that damned Blue Rose is another.

Nigun looked at his wrist, on it is a steel wristband that has several numbers floated up

"Half an hour huh?"

"The prey is almost here Captain. Capt. Belius should be done with the villagers and out of the village."

"Yes. Gather the men Vice-captain, it is almost time for our prayer."

"Understood Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"... wait for instructions."

"Alright men, the target's almost here. Finish the job."

 _'Finally this job is almost over.'_

Belius looked around the village. There is nothing noteworthy to be seen here. To Belius, what is amazing to him is how can someone live in this squalor of a place and not kill themselves.

 _'It has been too long since I have felt a touch of a woman. Perhaps I will take a few days of vacation to "enjoy" myself after this is all done.'_

Belius remembered the young blonde girl that was able to escape them.

 _'Too bad, we have to go now. I would like to find that girl.'_

Heat emanated throughout his body. Belius felt his body heat up all throughout his mission. It was unbearable, for a man like him to go this long was truly unacceptable.

"NONONONONONONO PLEASE DON'T...urkkk"

"aiiiIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE...!"

"aaaAAAAHHH!"

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US PLEASE!"

The villagers started to collectively cry for help. The ones being "sentenced" gave a high pitched scream before dying. All of this interrupted Belius in his happy, soon-to-be-fulfilled reverie. A different heat rose up inside of him.

Belius walked towards the circle of villagers, took out his sword and stabbed three times not caring where it landed and who it hit. The first stab hit an old lady on her throat, the second one hit an old man on his back hugging the old lady who just got stabbed and the finally one is a middle aged man that got stabbed on his stomach. None of these people registered in Belius' mind, just a couple of insignificant people keeping him from satiating his rising lust.

"Hurry up men! The target is almost here. We have to move!"

 _'How dare this peasants keep me from satisfying my craving.'_

 _'This idiot soldiers are no better. They are all the same to me. They are all just footstools that I use so that I can rise in the theocracy and gain power and rightfully take over my father. I will show him. I will show him that he was wrong to send me to this backwater place and he will be sorry. I will make him sorry.'_

It took them longer than Belius' would have liked but the last villager finally died. After counting his men, Belius ordered his men to get on their horses.

"We are to go into location E and we will wait for instructions there."

Barely a kilometer after leaving the village, something caught Belius' eyes. Inside the forest, he thought he saw a glimpse of a brown shirt and a blonde hair. Belius smiled

 _'Would you look at that. The gods are rewarding me already.'_

"Go ahead men. I have important business to attend to."

If Belius saw the look that his men gave him, he would have killed them right there and then. Everybody knew why Belius was assigned as Captain. His father made sure that Belius was assigned to a mission outside of the Slane Theocracy when he tried to rape a girl once and killed her father. It was due to his father's money that he "achieved" the title of captain. And now here he is again, giving into his lust.

Unlike Belius, most of his men are devout followers of one of the Six Great Gods. All of the people they killed was not a sin because they were a non-believer, and to be a non-believer was the greatest sin. Second only to being a demihuman or a heteromorph.

Seeing Belius recede into the forest, all of his men was hopeful that after his mission, Belius' father will fix the "incident" and Belius will get transferred to be a captain of the soldiers in the capital.

Tying his horse into a tree, Belius looked for his prize. She is so close he can practically smell her. The anticipation of finally getting his reward is almost torturous now.

 _'Gods give me a signal. Where is my reward.'_

As if an answer to his question, he heard a noise. He heard the breaking of a twig, then the crunching of dried leaves.

 _'Ohhhh thank gods for answering my prayer. I will savor every bit of it'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While waiting for an update from Demiurge, Albedo or Aura, Momonga decided that this would be a great time to sort out his inventory.

 _'If there are over level 100 creatures here then they I might encounter a level 100 that has a thief job and can steal my items.'_

Taking out his most valuable items and handing them to Pandora's Actor so he can save them in the treasury, Momonga was replacing them with his old items from his dressing room.

In YGGDRASIL, Momonga's room was just a decoration. The only usable feature of this room was the storage. Although the capacity to store items obviously not as big as the treasury, Momonga and the rest of the 41 still used their respective storage functions because of the security feature. The owner of the room is the only one who can access the storage space. In the early days of the guild Momonga didn't care at all about the appearance of his room. "It was just a bigger chest after all" he used to say, but then the his guild mates found out about it and Momonga got mercilessly teased. So he took some time to furnish his room a bit. Although not as grand as compared to some of his other guild mate's rooms, Momonga thought that he did a good job in making his room look nice.

"This one, this one, this one also. This one is a one of a kind item, so yeah this goes too."

As Momonga gave his more valuable items to Pandora's Actor, Pandora's Actor suddenly exclaimed

"To be able to touch Momonga-sama's personal items. Ohhhh what a gift! This has to be my greatest accomplishment yet!"

 _'Urk! This guy.'_

Resisting the urge to flinch, Momonga carried on his task until he was interrupted by a [Message] alert.

"Momonga-sama, this is Aura."

"Yes Aura, what's going on?"

"One of the Eight-legged Spiderblade Assassins found a settlement, a small village, south-west of Nazarick."

Momonga perked up with this information

 _'Finally found some intelligent life huh?'_

"What kind of creatures are living in that village?"

"Humans Momonga-sama but the assassins gave a weird information. It looks like something is going on in that village. Do you want me to check it out?"

"Something huh? It is alright Aura, I'll use the Remote Viewing Lens to investigate. Give me the coordinates and continue or your search. Good work Aura."

"Tehee It is my pleasure Momonga-sama."

"Sebas, Pandora's Actor, to the throne room. We need to use Mirror of Remote Viewing."

"Sebas, input this coordinates in the Mirror of Remote Viewing."

Momonga gestured towards a oval shapped, meter high mirror

…

…

…

 _'What the hell. Are those soldiers executing those villagers? Why? And why am I so calm about it? I should be freaking out right now. I mean look at all those blood. That guy's intestines spilled out of his stomach.'_

"This is..."

"Why are they killing those people?"

Sebas turned around and looked at him

"Momonga-sama, should we save those people?"

Looking at Sebas' face, there are no hints of emotion. He looks like a straight faced butler. Even his voice did not give any hint of emotion. Although somehow Momonga knew that Sebas was angry.

 _'Why would I do that? They have no apparent value. Look at that village, it's not even paved. Rescuing them would not benefit Nazarick at all.'_

His reason gave him execution they were witnessing did not make him uncomfortable at all. In fact, other than the initial shock, he doesn't fell anything at all. No sympathy, no anxiety not even anger.

 _'Perhaps I became inhuman.'_

"We can't anymore Sebas. It looks like they are done."

Turning around and watching the mirror, the soldiers got up on their horses and started to leave the village.

"Sebas, focus on him. He looks like he is the one giving the orders."

 _'They have matching armors, must be an official military group in this world. We have to gather more information on them.'_

…

…

…

"They stopped. I wonder why?"

"They look like they are separating. Who should I follow Momonga-sama?"

"Follow the leader, if it made him separate from his troops then it must be important."

All 3 of them watched Belius looked around the forest for a few minutes. Until Belius found what he was looking for, and then...

 _'Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?'_

They saw Belius run after a girl, forced her to the ground face first and whisper something in her ear.

"Sebas with me. Pandora's Actor, inform the other Guardians where I am. Tell Albedo and Mare to follow after me, use Shaltear's [Gate]."

"I understand Momonga-sama."

Momonga reached into his inventory and took out the Sword of Ainz Ooal Gown. Feeling the power inside, he chose one of the gems and activated it's power.

[Gate]

An oval shaped darkness abruptly manifested in front of Momonga. Momonga stepped through the portal with Sebas right behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SssshhhhhSssshhhhhSssshhhhh if you behaved this will be over faster. Who knows, you might like it."

Pinning the crying blonde girl, Belius rubbed himself against the young girls' body.

"Nononono pleasepleasepleasedon'tdothisplease..."

Belius didn't even hear the girl's pained cries and pleas. His urge was growing by the second and it was becoming more difficult to hold back. He can feel his erection ever growing.

 _'Damn this girl's body is firm. I've never screwed anyone that felt this way. Argh! I can't take it anymore.'_

Trying to untie his pants, he fumbled a bit because of the squirming girl beneath him. Finally untying his pants, he was about to pull it down when he heard a voice behind him

"Despicable. Sebas get him off her."

Suddenly he was lifted off the girl and thrown into a tree so forcefully that he got his shoulder dislocated. Then he heard a soothing older voice talking to the girl

"Miss calm down please you are safe now. No no no no, miss please calm down. We are not going to hurt you. You are safe."

Looking back towards the girl and the man's voice, he saw a white haired, older man wearing a butler's suit.

"Pathetic. Sebas didn't even used any skill. How weak."

Looking at the source of the voice, Belius' breath got caught in his throat.

Walking slowly to him, was a creature he can only describe as the King of the dead. An enormous creature towered over him. The King of the dead wore a cuirass that looks like it is made out of bones. His head is a bleached skull that has tiny red orbs for his eyes, on top of his skull is a ivory-white crown. In fact, all of the armor covering his body looks like it was made out of bones. Holding in his right hand is an impossibly large sword with several gems embedded in its guard.

The King of the dead stepped a single step and said

[Death Blade]

Darkness surrounded his sword and he plunged the sword into Belius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a *schlop*, Momonga removed the sword from Belius' body. All of a sudden, Belius' body started to twitct then out of his wound came out a black goo that started to cover up his body. Twitching and covered in black goo, the thing that used to be Belius' body got up and changed form and finally became a Death Knight.

"Death Knight huh?"

His skill [Death Blade] is 9th tier skill that has a chance of killing its target, if it can't kill the target outright then it deals massive damage and has a chance to stun the target for a moment. It also has a chance of converting the body of the dead target into a random undead creature up to the middle tier. The chances of converting the body to middle tier undead is very low however combined with Momonga's passive skill that chance goes up significantly.

Looking at the kneeling Sebas and the crying young girl, Momonga took out a low level healing potion.

"Sebas? How is she? Is she hurt? Use this potion."

Tossing the potion to Sebas, Sebas addressed the crying girl

"Miss? Miss? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you have any wounds?"

"Onee-chan!"

Coming out of the tree behind Sebas, a crying little girl started to run towards his sister. The older sister's head shot up and called out to the little girl.

"Nemu!"

Seeing the open arms of her sister, Nemu ran to her crying. Sensing that someone was watching them, Nemu's head left the arms of her sister to look. When she saw Momonga, she screamed

"Aaaaiiieeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Turning to look at where Nemu is looking, the older sister's eyes widen with fear.

"Please don't hurt my sister. Please you can take me but please don't hurt my sister."

"Onee-chan no no no don't leave me. Onee-channn."

"Young ladies please calm down. That is my master, we were the ones who saved you. Calm down."

Hearing Sebas' soothing voice, the sisters slowly calmed down.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Please use this potion, it will make you feel better. How about you little one?"

"Looks like her feet are wounded from running barefoot. Here Sebas give her a potion too."

Catching the potion given to him, Sebas offered potions to both sisters. Looking at the red concoction, the sisters looked at each other and looked at Sebas warily.

"Please do not worry. These are potions. Use it please."

Finally taking both of the potions, the older sister drank one. When the effects took place and she felt better, she gave one to Nemu.

Behind Sebas, another Gate opened. The first one to come out is someone who wore a black armor with a sinister looking ax in one hand, the second one to arrive is Mare.

"Momonga-sama, we have arrived. Are these..."

Albedo looked at the sisters, although they can't see Albedo's face, the twins trembled at Albedo's look

"...the inferior creatures you saved?"

 _'Inferior creatures? So Albedo hates humans?'_

"Yes Albedo."

Momonga addressed the sisters

"Are you from the village near here?"

"Ah! Ah yes."

"Can you tell me what happened? We saw dead bodies in the middle of your village."

Hearing this information, tears fell from eyes of the older sister and Nemu was sobbing so hard.

"Ye-yes. We were attacked by knights on horseback at dawn. My father saw them and ran to the house. He told me to go ahead and take my little sister to this forest and hide. We hid for a few minutes but I spotted a knight coming here so I told Nemu to be quiet and hide. I ran hoping I lead him away from Nemu and lose him in the forest but he was faster than I thought then he...then he..."

"It is alright young lady, you don't have to continue. It is alright. That was very brave of what you did. And..."

A loud shout interrupted Momonga

"That was from the village. There are still some people there? We have to investigate. Sebas stay here and protect this girls. I'm leaving the Death Knight as look out. Albedo, Mare come with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing no smoke coming out of the village, a small hope blossomed in his heart.

 _'Maybe we finally caught up with them.'_

 _'Maybe they caught wind of us and got scared and ran away.'_

 _'Maybe they didn't even reach this village.'_

If the last two were the case then Gazef would be fine with it. No more of his countrymen got killed or got their house burned down or witness their families get killed.

However, when he and his men entered the village his hope was immediately snubbed. People were executed in the middle of the village and looks like this time they left no survivors.

 _'Why would they leave without burning down the houses like before?'_

 _'Why did they not leave survivors this time?'_

Gazef could come up with only one answer.

 _'Because they did not need to do so anymore.'_

 _Because they finally accomplish their mission.'_

And sure enough, one of his men rode towards him in a panic.

"Chief! There are many shadows forming a tight ring around the village. They are approaching the village! And.."

"What is it soldier? Speak up!."

"Ye-yes! It looks like they have angels with them."

"What?"

Checking for himself that the enemy does indeed have angels with them, what he did next was try to identify the angel. Unfortunately he has never seen this type of angel before. These angels were equipped with glowing breastplates and had a longswords that looks like it was made out of light. Accompanying these angels however, are three magic casters wearing black flowing robes.

"Magic casters from theocracy? But I thought the ones causing troubles are knights from the Baharuth Empire?"

Gazef could not blame his soldiers to be shocked by this development. It is very hard to deal with summoned monsters.

 _'If only I have the sacred treasures I could deal with those angels but those nobles actually forced me to leave my sacred treasure behind. I thought that they were just being contrarian but this is..'_

Gazef didn't like the politics of his position. He was of common birth and the nobles faction hates that a simple man like him was given such a high stature in the kingdom. He knew they detested him but to go to such degree.

 _'I must have inconvenienced them too much. They have finally made their move, If I can survive this this maybe a stroke of luck. Anyway, I would have never thought that the theocracy would come after me as well.'_

"MEN! Gather around."

Seeing that all of his men has surrounded him, Gazef started.

"Our enemy this time are magic casters from the Slane Theocracy. Judging by the numbers and the skill, they look like they are from the so-called Six Scriptures."

All around him he can hear gasp of surprise and disbelief. He did not blame them.

"It looks like their mission this time is to eliminate me, the strongest warrior in the kingdom."

Gazef closed his eyes and breathe in deeply and slowly exhaled. When he opened his eyes he saw looks of confusion and concern from his subordinates.

"I know some of you have families. You are young knights, you can do so much more for the kingdom but not if you died here. They are only after me but that does not guarantee that they won't come after you, they killed multiple villages to get me out here after all. You can flee if you want, I won't hold it against you."

Gazef looked around, he saw fear and anxiety on their faces but more than that he saw determination in their eyes.

"I'm proud to call you my brothers-in-arms. Now, we do need someone to sneak out of here and inform the vice-chief. The most agile of you step forward..."

Three people of lithe bodies stepped forwards.

"...use the forest over there to get out of here. Be very careful, they most likely have someone watching the forest to make sure I don't flee towards there."

"Those who can use the bow or anyone who can use long-ranged attacks, go up into the houses. When the fighting starts aim for the magic casters and not the angels. Alright men, are you prepared?"

"Yes sir!"

Gazef knew that they will most likely die here. All of this, what they were doing, was nothing more than the struggle of a dying beast. He remembered something his teacher once said...

" _Listen Gazef-kun, all humans will die at some point. We are not like other races like the elves that has a very long life. We will all perish, it is inevitable. But that does not mean you die quietly. No no no no. Even if you get lucky and die of old age fight until the very end. Make Death work for your soul. Do not come with him willingly."_

 _'Master looks like my time has come. Are you well? Are you still alive? I have kept most of your teachings to heart. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit lately.'_

 _Gazef imagined the faces of the attack victims._

 _'I'm sorry I was late. I'm sorry we didn't make it in time.'_

Gazef's last stand plan was suicidal. They could have tried to break through the enemy forces but realistically, their chances of breaking through aren't any better than their chances now but...

Gazef remembered the looks of grief the survivors gave him when they arrived at their village. Gazef tried to imagine the fear they felt; the all encompassing fear of the weak. The knowledge that someone could take away their lives, and they can't do anything to stop it. Gazef remembered when he felt those same feelings. His fury slowly building, washing away the fear that he felt.

 _'How dare they!?'_

 _'How dare they use their own countrymen as a fodder to expand their influence and earn more gold.'_

 _'Those greedy sons of bitches.'_

 _'Thinking only how can they gain more than they already have and use their countrymen as bait.'_

"What's this? Surely you must have realized that this was a trap, no? Are you going to surrender? No judging by the looks of you lot. A final stand then? What an imaginably stupid idea."

Coming towards him was a blonde man with a scar on his face wearing black robes. Behind him hovering above the ground was an angel he hasn't seen before. Compared to the other angels, this one is slightly bigger and instead of a sword it carried a shield.

"Chief Gazef Stronoff, allow me to introduce myself. I am Nigun Grid Luin, captain of the Sunlight Scripture. My superiors have deemed that your death would benefit mankind. Surrender now and I will grant you the mercy of painless death."

"Captain Nigun was it? So you were the ones, who orchestrated all of this? To corner me?"

"That is right. We have failed more times than I care to admit but here you are with a small platoon of soldiers, barely any equipment on you and trap like a rat. So what do you say? Die quietly, without pain? Or do this foolish struggle of yours and die in agony?"

Gazef's body started to shake in anger, which Nigun took as shaking in fear

"See? How about-What?"

"How dare you"

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM CHIEF ROYAL WARRIOR GAZEF STRONOFF AND THIS IS FOR MY PEOPLE! CHARGE!"

"Men, attack!"

Reining his war horse to go faster, Gazef picked up his bow, aimed and shoot the closest enemy. The arrow flew towards his head but instead of piercing it, it only bounced off as if it had hit a sturdy helmet.

 _'Tch! Magic huh?'_

He saw coming towards him are 3 angels with their swords drawn. Transitioning from a riding to a crouching position on top of his horse, Gazef jumped towards the angels and activated his first skill.

[Flow Acceleration]

Like a spinning top, Gazef's managed to strike all of the 3 angels and kill it. Upon landing though, 2 more angels charged towards him.

[Instant Counter]

 _'This is bad.'_

Gazef knew that for them to even have a chance of winning this fight, Gazef needs to kill Nigun. If he could manage that, then the flow of the battle would slowly turn in their advantage.

However, the problem was the angel hovering next to Nigun. If it was guarding the captain of the Sunlight Scripture then it will be obviously more capable compared to the other angels.

 _'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'_

Opting to breakthrough the ranks of the enemies and attack the leader. Gazef used his martial arts to buff himself up

[Body Strengthening]

[Mental Enhancement]

[Enhanced Magic Resistance]

[Magical Weapon Enhancement]

Using 4 martial arts back to back put a heavy strain on Gazef's mind. But if he can kill Nigun it would have been worth it.

Dodging the attacks of the angels, Gazef was moving forward and Nigun's distance steadily became smaller. However...

"I see what you are doing. Replenish your your attacks on Gazef."

[Focus Battle Aura]

[Six Fold Slash of Light]

Slowly Gazef's movements was getting sluggish. His sword was slowly getting heavier, his heart rate is going up

"Impressive. To be able to use that many Martial Arts. But it's not enough."

Using his growing anger as a fuel, Gazef shouted.

"Don't you dare look down on me! For my beloved kingdom and to protect its people. I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally getting close to the village, Momonga warned his companions.

"Albedo, Mare be careful. There maybe enemies here that are level 100 or even higher."

Seeing the two nod in agreement, all of them reached the back of the village.

"...OSE TO YOU!"

Carefully using the houses as cover, all 3 of them navigated towards the center of the village.

 _'Whoa. Are all of this people fighting that one man?'_

Momonga noticed the dead bodies of Gazef's subordinates

 _'No that man had these guys but he's all alone now. How strong is this guy? Is he like a raid boss?'_

"Mare, scan that man. The one wielding a sword. Quietly."

"Understood Momonga-sama."

[Silent Magic: Examine Target]

While waiting for Mare to read the result, Momonga noticed something

 _'Whoa. What are those skills? I don't recognize that. I don't recognize that one either. Does this world have a different skill and magic system? But..'_

Momonga noticed the angels and the magic casters

 _'Aren't those Archangel of fire? And that is a Principality of Observation. And those magic casters are using tier 1 spells.'_

"Momonga-sama, t-that guy looks to be about level 30. His stats seems about right for someone at his level."

"How about those magic casters?"

"Y-yes I'm on it."

[Silent Magic: Mass Examine Target]

"Momonga-sama. A-all of them appears to be around level 10 except for that one guy on the back. H-he is level 25."

"Finish him. Use your angels to give the fatal blow, ne thorough."

"Momonga-sama, those insects are about to kill that other insect. What are your orders?"

 _'I'm they definitely piqued my interest. Especially that swordsman.'_

"These men have caught my interest. It seems they know how to use YGGDRASIL spells but I'm more interested in that swordsman. He used skills I'm not familiar of, I would like to talk to him. Follow me."

Coming out of the cover of the houses, Momonga addressed the Sunlight Scripture.

"Hello gentlemen."

Surprised, the magic casters closest to Momonga turned around and assumed a defensive position. Seeing Momonga, a few of them panicked.

"U-Undead!"

"But I've never seen that type of undead before."

"And it's talking!"

"Eh? Who are you?"

Nigun, slightly surprised by this intruder and slightly pissed off that his subordinates didn't warn them asked in a tone full of contempt

'Why are they freaking out? Are undead races here uncommon?'

"I am a passing traveler. I heard a commotion and decided to check it out. Ah pardon me, how rude. These are my companions Albedo..."

From behind Momonga Albedo stepped out and walked into his right side. Suddenly, the Sunlight Scripture was bathed in an unfathomable killing intent.

"Aiiieeee..."

More than one people screamed after feeling the blood lust that seemed to almost come out of Albedo

"...and Mare."

Once again from behind Momonga Mare stepped out and walked into his left side.

"A dark elf this time!?"

"Look she has heterochromia eyes."

 _'Seriously? Freaking out over a dark elf?'_

"And? I don't care who you are, you have no business here. Leave."

Once again full of disdain but a little wary of Albedo, Nigun attempted to make Momonga leave

"That's not true. I have a few questions for you and your men here. How are you able to summon Archangel of fire and Principality of Observation?"

Reaching his boiling point, Nigun decided that he has had enough.

"Enough of your nonsense. Eliminate them."

Following Nigun, his subordinates sent 3 angels to eliminate their enemies. However...

"How rude. Mare please deal with it."

"Y-yes Momonga-sama."

[Maximize Magic: Entangling Vines]

Vines suddenly erupted out of the ground below the angels and caught all 3 of them. The vines slowly wrapped around the angels until the vines crushed the angels into countless balls of light.

"W-what?"

"Im-Impossible!"

Clearly shaken up by seeing 3 high tiered angels defeated by vines, the members of the Sunlight Scripture shouted at themselves

"Are you ready to talk now?"

Seeing the nonchalance in Momonga's attitude after killing 3 angels instantly, Nigun ordered his men visibly shaken up

"A-all of you send all of the angels!"

With haste, all the Archangels of fire flew towards Momonga and his companions

"How uncivilized. Mare please deal with it again."

"Ye-yes Momonga-sama."

[Maximize Magic: Garden of Thorns]

Bigger vines with thorns erupted out of the ground this time. Like the previous angels, all of the angels commanded by the Sunlight Scripture got crushed by Mare's magic.

"M-monsters"

[Holy Ray]

[Poison Blast]

[Shockwave]

[Rain of Fire]

[Confusion]

[Roaring Flames]

[Open Wounds]

[Blindness]

[Cursed Word]

[Sacred Beam]

[Stalagmite's Charge]

[Bind]

[Jade Coffin]

Clearly in a panic, the members of the Sunlight Scripture started casting their magic. Momonga, Mare and Albedo all took the magic without problems. It did not even affect them.

"Yiiiiiieeeeeeee..."

Desperate to do something about this unknown, unfathomable force, one of the men launched an iron ball towards Momonga.

Faster than the eyes could see, Albedo moved in front of her master and used the skills

[Anti-Magic Shield] and [Reflect Missile]

which blew the head of the one that fired the iron ball.

"What? But that was the iron ball that was just used. Why is it here? And why did it hit him?"

"Sorry but my subordinate had used 2 of her skills; [Anti-Magic Shield] and [Reflect Missile]. It looked like it broke through your low level projectile barrier. With her strength I think a 6th tier barrier spell can maybe withstand it. So if you used a lower tier then you have no luck."

 _'What the hell is he talking about? 6th tier?! There's no way anyone can cast those spells reserved for the gods.'_

"Principality of Observation, attack!"

Clearly agitated, Nigun shouted his command. The angel followed his command nevertheless and flew towards Momonga with great speed.

"Albedo, this time it is your turn to take care of it."

"Understood Momonga-sama."

Albedo stood in front of Momonga and waited for

Principality of Observation to attack. When it reached its range, Principality of Observation used his mace to strike down Albedo.

[Counter]

[Amplify Counter]

The moment Principality of Observation attacked Albedo used her counter skills to attack. In a blink of an eye her massive ax move upwards and sliced Principality of Observation in half.

"Aayyyyiiieeee..."

Reaching the end of their wits, some men ran away from the trio of unbelievable monsters.

"I-impossible, that was one of the angels with the highest level. No one can destroy it with one blow. Who are you people?"

"I am getting annoyed. The stupidity you're showing is just irritating. If you would have just answered maybe you would have walked away. Albedo, Mare catch those those who are trying to run away and don't let anyone escape."

Nigun would have ran too if it wasn't for the trump card that was given to him. With shaking hands, Nigun took out of his robe a crystal that contained the highest of angels owned by the Slane Theocracy.

"Behold stranger! I deemed you worthy of facing the greatest angel the Theocracy has in its disposal."

Recognizing the crystal, Momonga assumed a defensive position. If he remembered correctly that item can hold a Seraphim-level angel. If that is the case then he would be forced to stall until Mare and Albedo can come back so that they can destroy it.

"Behold the glory of the highest angel! Dominion of Authority!"

Seeing the angel summoned, Momonga relaxed. This angel would barely hold up against one of the primal elemental monsters that he can summon.

"Behold stranger and fear the might of Dominion of Authority!"

"You used a high level sealing crystal to summon this low level angel. What a waste."

Hearing his response, Nigun's confidence that was barely hanging on broke.

"L-low level! No! You are bluffing! You have to be. Dominion of Authority attack!"

"You are really pissing me off, alright time to end this."

[Thanatos Blade]

Momonga's raised his sword that glowed with white light. He swung it in the general direction of Dominion of Authority and suddenly the head of Dominion of Authority got cut off. Its body started to crumble into ball of lights.

Seeing the highest angel at his disposal die in a single hit. Nigun's sanity almost broke. Many of his subordinates lay on the ground crying. He himself dropped to both of his knees and started crying.

"W-who are you?"

"Ah Mare, here you are. Secure these men too. I will have them gated to Nazarick for interrogation."

"U-understood Momonga-sama."

[Maximize Magic: Constricting Vines]

[Message]

"Shaltear? Yes open a portal in my location. We have a few men that I need to interrogate. Is Demiurge there? Send them to his prison. I don't want anything to happen to these men understand? I will oversee their interrogation."

[Message]

"Sebas? Yes the village is safe. Although it looks like no one was spared. Yes, they looked like they were executed. Bring them here. I have plans for them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momonga waited for the sisters to calm down. After seeing the people they have known their whole lives killed, they broke down crying.

"Young lady what is your name?"

Momonga waited for an answer but none came. Albedo, annoyed raised her ax to strike the unresponsive girl.

"Albedo stand down."

"...Yes Momonga-sama."

Momonga squatted down to look the girls in the eyes.

"I can revive them, all of them. But for me to do that I need your help. Can you do that?"

Looking up with tears in her eyes, the young blonde girl slowly nodded.

"Alright, can you tell me your name? It is getting awkward calling you young lady."

After wiping the tears in her eyes, she answered

"E-enri. Enri Emmot."

"Enri Emmot huh? So that would be your sister Nemu Emmot?"

Enri nodded her head up and down.

"I said I can revive them, I did not say I would. Nothing in this world comes for free. You understand that right?"

Her head drooping, Enri nodded her head once more

"A-are you going to take my soul?"

Taken aback by the odd question, Momonga wasn't able to respond for a couple of seconds.

"...What? Of course not."

"a _hem_ I know nothing of this world you see. I came from...a different world. I need a foothold in this world. I need a place where I can go without prosecution and not get attacked. From your and your sister's reaction earlier I assume you have not seen or not aware of my kind. I need people without prejudice and accept heteromorphic races. Most of my followers were of heteromorphic race and I would like a place for them to go freely."

stopping for a beat, Momonga continued

"Do you know anyone who can accept us? Non humans?"

Momonga waited for Enri to answer. It took her a couple of seconds to form her thoughts until finally

"Yo-you saved me, me and my sister."

Enri looked at the people she knew

"I-if you can revive them, I think they will gladly follow you. The kingdom never bothered with us anyway. The only official we see are the tax collectors and we don't like them. I think none of us has any attachment to the kingdom. Plus they were just killed by humans."

"That would be a yes then?"

Enri nodded

"If anyone tries to object and does not want to follow me I would have to be forced to kill them again. I can't let anyone know of my existence yet."

Enri nodded once more.

"Alright, Sebas help her. Line them up side by side."

"Mare, Albedo pick up all the bodies of the knights that has a similar armor to this man."

Momonga pointed to a heavily muscled, dark skinned man with sharp features.

I want them frozen in Cocytus' floor. No one's allowed to touch them. I need them for something else."

""Understood Momonga-sama."

Watching Mare, Sebas and Albedo get to work, Momonga thought about his plans.

 _'If there is any YGGDRASIL player or any of my guildmates out there I hope I can find them. In order to do that I need to let them know in a secret way that I am here. How am I going to do that?'_

 _'So that they will seek me out I need something that will be immediately obvious to us players. I can't use my name, because although I am the guild master I wasn't famous at all. Touch me-san was the one who was most famous among all of us. But the guild's name...'_

"Uh uhm excuse me."

Snapping him out of his reverie, Enri called out to him

"I realize that I haven't even ask the you, my savior, your name. If it is alright, may I know what it is?"

"You can call me..."

Momonga stopped for a moment, then deciding that this would be his best option

...Ainz Ooal Gown"

Next Chapter: Choices

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I think i would use this format from now on. A line break at the start and the end of the chapter and those exes? in between  
What do you think?  
Also thanks for the nice reviews, follows and faves :D

Master Pervs:oh shoot sorry for those. OpenOffice has failed me. i really need to read these things before i post them, that or get a beta. Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews and for the tip

 **UPDATE NOTICE:**

So apparently some people thought i forgot about Gazef.

Yes, he died.  
He was the one Ainz was pointing at when he said that he wanted the "man" transported to Cocytus' floor, because the cold would slow down rigor mortis.  
Am I over explaining? Stuff fly over my head all the time, I mean I have read/listened to Overlord Vol. 1-11 a couple of times and I'm still sure there are some things I didn't. So I understand if some of you didn't catch it. I also added a description so it is easier for other people understand who the "man" is.

To everyone: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :).


	4. Choices

**A/N: Sorry short chapter, I planned to release this sooner and longer but I got sick so I opted for a shorter chapter. Don't worry the next one will be out soon so...yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

There were two types of maids in Nazarick.

One group was the Pleiades Battles Maids, who were represented by Yuri Alpha and were composed of a dullahan, a werewolf, a doppelganger, an automaton, a predator slime, an arachnoid, and the only human in all of Nazarick.

On the other hand, there were the regular maids, all of which are homunculi with a combined racial and job level of 1, who were responsible for various jobs in the 9th and 10th floor of Nazarick. Their most important job was to clean the various Supreme Beings' rooms.

Inside the staff canteen, the regular maids formed cliques. The first three groups were grouped according to their creators; Herohero, Whitebrim and Coup De Grace. The 4th was made up of maids who liked to eat in silence, maids who liked to read while eating and maids who liked to talk to other maids from other groups. The last one was recently formed when the Supreme Leader asked for assistance. In his infinite wisdom and generosity, he deemed that the maids Soliana, Beatrix and Celeste deserve to be rewarded.

For the 3 of them or rather for all of the regular maids, serving the Supreme Leader is the reward itself but to be given a reward, is just too much. Ever since then, they have been sitting together, trying to think up of what they want to ask of the Supreme Leader.

An added, perhaps unintentional, bonus is that the 3 of them became a sort of celebrity. Not in the level of the Pleaides Battle Maids certainly, but enough that the 3 of them was envied by the rest of their coworkers.

With a noticeable bulge on her face, a maid with brown, furry, dog ears asked her two companions.

"Hab yo to ato a o mmngama?"

Looking up from her book and twisting her face in disgust, a maid with jet black hair reprimanded her friend.

"Celeste, that is disgusting. Please finish chewing your food first before you try to speak. It is unsightly."

With a couple of chews and a drink of her beverage, Celeste asked her question once more.

"Sorry about that Trick-san. I asked if you have already decided what to ask of Momonga-sama."

"...How many more times do I have to ask you not to call me that? In any case, I don't have anything in mind. Momonga-sama does not need to reward us, for the chance to help him is reward enough. However, despite what I said, I think it would be rude to decline. I honestly have no idea."

Beatrix looked across from her at the white haired maid and asked

"What about you Soliana? Have you thought about it?"

Soliana stopped her impossible fast and skillful stuffing of her face

"I thought about it, and you are definitely right Beatrix, it would be disrespectful to decline Momonga-sama's generosity. I mean what could we even ask? I asked our sisters and I got different responses. So for me I think I would ask a dress from Momonga-sama."

Confusion apparent on her face, Celeste tilted her head and asked

"What kind of dress, a maid's dress? Is something wrong with the one you currently own?"

"No there's nothing wrong with my maid uniform and that's not what I meant. I am going to ask for a formal dress, preferably a red one."

"A formal dress? Like the one that Shaltear-sama wears?"

"No, Shaltear-sama's dress is a little...too much for me."

"You really have thought this through, haven't you?"

"Well of course I have."

Celeste tilted her head to one side, and then rotated it to the opposite side

"Ohhh I asked Pestonya-san about it and asked for her opinion and she said that the ability to ask for a reward itself has value. She said that the mere acquisition of it shows that we are valued in Nazarick. Add the fact that it was given by Momonga-sama himself, then the value rises even more."

"As expected of Pestonya-san, no wonder she leads us Homunculi maids."

"I think you two should pick a reward that would mean something to you. I think that is the best way is to honor Momonga-sama's kindness."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted and halted the noise of the conversations in the canteen.

*ahem*"Excuse me everyone but I just received a summons-wan. It seems Momonga-sama has an announcement..."

A murmur of excitement rose among the maids

"...and most of Nazarick has been summoned at the Throne Room. Please remember that the teleporter can only take 10 of us at once so please arrange your selves accordingly-wan."

"A summons? And by Momonga-sama himself? I wonder what it is about."

"Maybe it has something to do with us being relocated to this place."

…

…

…

After arriving at the Throne Room, the regular maids were placed at the back of the formation behind the behind the Area Guardians. Although there were hundreds them in the Throne Room, they only occupied a quarter of the room. It took only a few minutes of waiting when the door opened and Sebas came through

"Our Supreme Master, the Supreme Leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Momonga-sama has arrived."

Everyone knelt and waited for their master. When Momonga came through the door, everyone in the room felt his presence. No one made a sound, the Throne Room was quiet enough to hear the sound of somebody breathing. The only noise that can be heard was from the master of Nazarick. At first they only heard the clink and clank of Momonga's boots until finally, in their peripheral vision they saw the Supreme Being Momonga, and then the Guardian Overseer Albedo, the 6th floor Guardian Mare and finally the Head Butler Sebas.

Momonga ascended the steps and sat on his throne. Albedo as the highest ranking NPC, knelt in front of the NPCs. Sebas knelt behind Albedo and finally Mare knelt beside his sister.

"I apologize for gathering all of you here."

…

…

…

"...I will announce the goal of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. We will turn Ainz Ooal Gown into an everlasting legend."

"All hail Ainz Ooal Gown"

With Albedo's prompting, every single NPC joined the proclamation of their undying loyalty.

""All hail Ainz Ooal Gown""

Ainz teleported out of the Throne Room. Even after he left, the air of excitement still lingered. The greatest wish of every single NPC is to help their master reach his goal. After a few moments, Albedo stood and spoke up

"Everyone, lift your heads. Every one will obey Ainz-sama's commands. Next the final important announcement to make. Demiurge, Sebas share what Ainz-sama has told the both of you."

…

…

…

"Everyone this is our final goal; to present this world to the Absolute and Greatest Supreme Being Ainz-sama."

Everyone cheered. It made everyone happy to know the true objective of their master.

"That is all, you may return to your duties."

After they were dismissed, most of the NPCs started to leave the Throne Room.

"Excuse us Pestonya-san."

"Hmmm? Yes Celeste, Beatrix, Soliana do you need something?"

"Ah yes. We were wondering if we could talk to the Floor Guardians for a moment."

"Oh? May I ask what you want to talk to them about-wan?"

"We want to ask for advice on what to ask for Ainz-sama regarding our rewards."

"Alright, but you have to get back as soon as you finish talking to them."

"Yes understood."

After getting the approval of their head maid, the 3 homunculi maids approach the Floor Guardians.

"…taking over the world. As expected of Ainz-sama."

"That is right Shaltear, it is only… What's this? Do you need something?"

Slightly nervous, Celeste spoke up

"Yes Albedo-sama, Floor Guardians-sama. We want to ask for an advice about something."

"Advice? About what exactly?"

Before Celeste can answer, Aura interrupted her

"Ah! Aren't you guys the ones that Ainz-sama gave that reward? So, what did you ask for?"

"Yes Aura-sama, we are they. We have not yet asked, that's why we are here. We would like to ask for your opinion on what to ask. We wanted to honor Ainz-sama's generosity after all."

"Mhmm that's right. Ainz-sama is a very kind person. What to ask huh? If it were me I think I would ask for a pet."

"A pet Aura? Don't you think you have enough already?"

"And besides, how are you going to train it? If it is Ainz-sama's gift then you have to take really good care of it right?"

"Of course, I would make sure that it is the strongest among my pets. What about you Mare? What would you ask if you were given a reward?"

Mare looked down at his left ring finger and caressed his ring

"Besides this one? I-I think I would ask for a pat on the head like the one that Ainz-sama gave you onee-chan."

Seeing the answer of the timid dark elf boy, Shaltear and Albedo's head got blown back as if they were hit with a significant force.

"Ohhh a pat on the head huh? Eheheh I think I would like to change mine to that one too."

"A-Aura d-don't tell me you're a rival too?"

With a shaking hand, Shaltear's outstretched hand opened and close.

"This one is formidable too Shaltear."

Albedo on the other hand was shaking as if she was cold.

"Please don't mind those two. To answer your question, I think I would ask for…"

Demiurge tapped his chin for a few moments

"…I don't know. It is a difficult question. What about you Pandora's Actor? What would you ask for?"

"If I was given a chance, I think I would like for Ainz-sama to call me son, at least once."

Jealousy spread throughout the Guardians like a wild fire. As his own creation, Pandora's Actor is definitely closer to Ainz compared to them. The first to recover was Demiurge

"…A worthy reward indeed, how about you Cocytus? Do you have something in mind?"

"YES. I WOULD LIKE TO ASK TO SPAR WITH AINZ-SAMA."

"Spar with him eh? Is that your warrior spirit talking?"

"IT IS INDEED DEMIURGE."

"Is that so? I hope we were able to help you. You don't have to ask those two. It would be for the best if you don't hear their answers."

Shaltear and Albedo stopped their murmuring(plotting?) and responded with an offended tone

"What is the meaning of that Demiurge?"

"Yeah, you're making us sound like we would ask for something weird."

Demiurge's eyebrows shot up

"Oh? Then please enlighten us Albedo-san, Shaltear-san. What would you ask of Ainz-sama?"

"Ah! Maybe I would ask for that..aha! ehehehe."

Albedo made a creepy sound thinking of the questionable (dirty) thing she would ask. Shaltear on the other hand was already drooling. Her cheeks flushed and her breath became ragged.

"…Ainz-shamaah…"

"There you go. Once again, please ignore those two. I hope we helped you in anyway."

"Ah yes. Demiurge-sama, we have been enlightened. Thank you for the help."

The three maids bowed

"Then by your leave. Please excuse us. We are going back to work."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ainz-sama Celeste, Beatrix, Soliana requests an audience with you."

"Let them in Sebas."

After Sebas let the 3 maids in, they knelt in front of Ainz. They wanted to look around at the office of their master because the 3 of them have never cleaned this place. Although the impulse was strong, they were able to stop themselves, as they were not given permission to raise their heads.

"Welcome to my office Celeste, Beatrix, Soliana. You may stand up. I assume you came to see me because you 3 have decided on your reward?"

After the maids stood up, it took them a moment to recover and answer Ainz as they were lost in their amazement of the office of the master. It was Beatrix who first recovered and spoke up

"Ah *ahem* Y-yes Ainz-sama. We have decided."

"So? What do you girls want?"

"I would like to..."

Before Beatrix can finish her request, Celeste suddenly shouted

"A-AINZ-SAMA C-CAN YOU PLEASE P-PAT MY HEAD!"

Shocked by the sudden shout, it took Ainz a few seconds to reply

"You want . .head?"

Realizing what she just said and what she has just done, Celeste bowed

"I-I'm sorry Ainz-sama. I didn't have anything in mind but Beatrix and Soliana had already decided on what to ask and I didn't want to delay them soIsaidIalreadyhavesomethingeventhough..."

"Celeste,It's alright calm down. I was just surprised, I thought you would ask for something practical so that it would last you a long time. But if your mind is already made up then I don't have any objections."

Hearing the reply of Ainz, Celeste's cheeks turned red and nodded

"I-Is that so? Alright come here."

 _'A pat in the head? Is that what she really wants?'_

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Celeste nodded once more

"Alright. Come here."

Because Ainz was sitting, Celeste knelt on both knees so that Ainz can reach her head better. Ainz hesitated at first since he doesn't have any experience with this kind of thing. When Ainz finally got to patting Celeste's head, he noticed how soft her hair was.

 _'Her hair is so nice and soft, I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses.'_

"Ah *ahem* let's continue. Beatrix, please continue what you were about to say."

"Yes Ainz-sama. If it's alright, I would like to have a book or two. If at all possible, I want a book from Coup de Grace-sama."

"Hmmm. Books huh? For reading? I don't know if that guy has any books that are for entertainment, I think most if not all are dungeon blueprints, game mechanics or different monster lores. Will that be alright?"

"Yes Ainz-sama, that would be perfect."

"Umu then follow me after this to Coup de Grace's personal library."

"Understood."

 _'A book huh? So she likes to read. Was that in her settings? I can't remember.'_

"Soliana, how about you? What would you like to receive?"

"I would like a dress Ainz-sama."

"A dress huh? Like the ones that Shaltear owns?"

"No Ainz-sama, Shaltear-sama's dresses are a bit...out of my preference. I would prefer a sundress and if at all possible I would like it to be red."

"A red sundress huh? I think I have that kind of dress from some lottery event. Would it be alright if it is not a pure red dress?"

"That would be fine Ainz-sama."

"Alright, I need to look for it th-"

"ooggyaaa"

Losing her composure, Celeste got plopped down

"Ah! Did I over do it? Do you want to continue Celeste?"

Ainz opened and closed his hand as though he was caressing something

"N-no more Ainz-sama."

At that moment, Shaltear and Albedo rushed in

""Ainz-sama!""

Seeing the maid plopped down beside their master, red faced, and breathing heavily all kind of things went through their minds.

"Ainz-sama! W-What is the meaning of this? W-What happened here?"

"D-Don't tell me, Ainz-sama how could you? When you have me already?"

"Have you? Don't you mean me?"

"Hah!? What is that you flat chested fake tits!"

"What did you say you fucking big mouthed ape?"

"Sebas, please calm those two down."

"Ladies, you are in front of Ainz-sama. You are being rude."

Sebas' usual gentle voice is now laced with a hint of violence giving the impression that if need be, he will use force on the two guardians.

 _'These two are giving me a headache...but I'm undead!'_


End file.
